A God Among Man
by beautifulsoulsasha
Summary: Raphael/Mokuba Raphael is walking to the local festival when Mokuba appears out of the dark alley. What will happen? Strong Sexual Content.


AN: This is my first fic on this site so please, no flames! I looked this pairing up and was shocked that no stories had these two together so that is why I made this one. Hope you like it!

Raphael's POV

I was on my way to the International Food Festival; I was so excited to go, anything to get away from work for awhile.

I looked around and saw that the streets were empty. Everyone must be there already, probably since it started an hour ago. It was nice, walking alone on such a fine evening.

"Raphael." Spoke a voice that sounded familiar.

"Who's there?" I said, tense, trying to remember who it was.

"It's me, Mokuba." He said, coming to the edge of the alleyway, the shadows made his face obscure.

"Oh, hi, how are you?" I said, feeling a bit awkward.

"I have been planning on this moment for a long time now." Mokuba said mysteriously.

"What are you talking about?" I inquired. _What was he planning?_ I thought.

"Come closer, I have something to tell you..." Mokuba said, a sly grin on his face.

"Okay..." I said. _What could he do? He's just a kid. _I thought.

I walked up to and crouched down so I could see he face more clearly.

"I am going to fuck you!" He said excitedly.

Mokuba then, kissed me with full tongue. This was so unexpected, I didn't know what to do. His passion! Something came over me, I let it continue. It was pure ecstasy, I had never felt this way before. I began kissing back by using my tongue, he was more skilled than I was.

Suddenly, he stopped kissing me and said "Now you are my slave, and you are going to do whatever I say!"

I was caught in his trance and could not resist. "Yes, master..." I said, my body yearning for more.

"Now, unbutton your pants and pull down your underwear." Mokuba said commandingly.

I did so, my cock was out now, fully grown and throbbing.

"Ha, I knew I was bigger!" Mokuba said, smirking.

_How could he be bigger than me? _I thought. I was the most well-endowed man I knew. My cock was 12 inches and very, very thick. I was known at my gym as "The Atlas Package".

But then I saw it, Mokuba unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his cock. It was beautiful, there was no big vein or imperfection, and it was ungodly large, it was bigger and thicker than mine.

"You like? This baby is 16 inches and I just recently hit puberty." Mokuba said, very smugly.

"You're...not human..." I said astounded.

"I was born with a touch on elephantiasis, but just in the genitals. Doctors had never since anything like it. What can I say? I was truly born to be a sex god." Mokuba explained, bringing the miracle closer to my face.

"I am not worthy..." I said, marveling at it.

"I think you are, you are the closest man to being my equal, and that is why I must overtake you." He explained.

"Now, suck it!" Mokuba yelled and forced it into my mouth, it was so big.

I suck as hard as I could moving my mouth up and down the base. I started slow and began to go faster and faster.

"Oh fuck yea!" Mokuba said. "Now take it all it in."

An impossible request but I followed it anyway. I began sucking and pushing it down into my throat. I got about 6 inches in and stopped, I couldn't take anymore.

"Relax your mouth and breath thorough your nose." He commanded.

I did so and began going even deeper. His moans intensified. I got to 12 inches and was chocking on it, there was simply now way to go any farther.

"I see you need a little help." He said then he pinched my neck.

I felt my body relax much more and he began forcing in my mouth, so insanely deep.

_This isn't possible!_ I thought. But then I did it, I got all the way down to the hips. I deep throated 16 inches!

Mokuba then moaned loudly and he began to cum, filling up my entire throat and mouth so much so that it was overflowing. He took his cock out of my mouth and I swallowed it all, it was delicious.

"That was great!" I said happily.

"Oh you think your done? That was just the precum." Mokuba said smirking.

"No way!" I said in disbelief.

"Now, strip off the rest of your clothes." He said.

I did so and he did the same.

"Get on that table and lay on your back." He commanded.

_This was no doubt preplanned._ I thought.

I got on the low table and got on my back. My virgin hole exposed.

I was scared, I knew what he was going to do, and it would probably destroy me.

I watched him fondle his gigantic dick, greedily.

"Now he's where the real fun begins." Mokuba said, excited.

"Be gentle..." I said, fearful.

He stuck just the tip in. I felt a new sense of pleasure and mild pain.

"Ah, a virgin, I see!" Mokuba said. He stuck in a little more. "So tight."

He put my legs over his shoulders and began humping, on putting about 3 inches of it in. It felt good and the pain was almost gone now. I felt my own dick flop around, throbbing from the new sensation.

"Can I?" I asked.

"You may..." He said.

I fondled my own dick as he kept humping me, intensifying the pleasure.

"Long enough, I need more." Mokuba said, greedily.

He entered me much deeper now, he must of put half of it in, maybe 7 or 8 inches.

The pleasure got even more intense but so did the pain. We both kept moaning in-sync of each other as he sped up the pace.

"Now take it all!" Mokuba yelled and rammed it all into me.

It hurt so much but felt so good! His pace was so fast, an inhuman speed of pumping.

I came harder than I ever came before, it got on my stomach, chest, and I bit in my mouth.

"Now it's my turn!" He said and took his monstrous cock out of me, leaving a huge void and aimed it at me.

Mokuba was rubbing very quickly.

"Get ready, here it comes." Mokuba said smiling.

He moaned like a god as he came. It was quite a sight, seeing the pure pleasure on his face as his body shook, producing an impossible amount of cum, coming from an ungodly large and beautiful member.

When it was over my body was completely covered in cum, from head to toe.

"You are a god..." I said.

"I am now..." He said.


End file.
